Chasing Dreams
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: All her life she wanted to be with him, to cherish moments with him. Now she's leaving and has one last word, love. He never knew her, never took the time to do so and now he regrets it. All he can do is watch as she goes off and leaves… for good.


Chasing Dreams

Summary: All her life she wanted to be with him, to cherish moments with him. Now she's leaving and has one last word, love. He never knew her, never took the time to do so and now he regrets it. All he can do is watch as she goes off and leaves… for good.

Chasing After It

I'm chasing something that I lost,

Something that I miss,

Love, just Love,

Nothing more, nothing less,

Nothing that's there

I look both ways across the street, but nothing's coming and nothing will.

I see him, but he doesn't see me.

I know how he feels, yet he never talks to me.

Loneliness is something he has lived with,

So have I

I look both ways across the street, but nothing's coming and nothing will.

I talk to him, but he doesn't listen.

I ask him a question and he never answers.

Does he even know?

Know how I feel, what I think?

Oh, if only he knew…

Knew how I cry over him at night,

Dream of him...

Yet, Dream of nothing.

I look both ways across the street, but nothing's coming and nothing will.

I silently listen to him, but he never notices.

Again, I look both ways across the street, but nothings coming and nothing will.

Chapter 1: Silence

_I'm thrown into a world of darkness where reality is gone and the laws of physics don't apply. I ask myself, when will I wake up if I ever do so? I venture further into a world of internal twilight and places that aren't meant to be discovered. Several of them hate me, ridicule me, and even beat me to near death. I always run into Death himself no matter where I go. So now… what are these lights; these bright lights that glare in my eyes? Who are these people that surround me…Oh, how I wish they'd go away. Everything comes into view and my vision clears and my head defogs only to be met by people I don't even know. Somehow, I feel a connection to these people as though I've met them before, have I?_

"I found a pulse; let's get her to the hospital quickly!" Some distant person yelled. He had hair that fell in uneven locks and a Kohona Hitai-Ate worn like a bandana on his head and a warm hand being removed from my wrist. I try to move but my body aches all over and I recall all the events on the mission and realized what happened. I squirm in someone's grip only to be told not to worry that I'll soon be safe. I think to myself safe from what, what could possibly be endangering my life right now? I loose my thought and fall back into the darkness; won't someone save me from here?

I wake up to a bright light flashed in my eyes and become blind for a while. When my blindness gives way to sight, I'm met with the eerie thought of being in the hospital. God, I really hate this place… I'd rather die then be sent here and fed food that looked unappetizing. Many times I've been here, doctors and nurses always forced fed me by IV; discussing.

"Hey, look, it lives! Hey, Yugmi-chan, how you feel?" the unrecognizable face said and reveals a slight smile.

"Eh? Oh, hi Yugmi glad you could join us, how's the other side?" Another unrecognizable face said revealing the same gesture as the other.

"Yugmi, you should really be careful, you almost died out there. I told you not to use the last of your chakra and save it, but what do you do? The exact opposite of what I've told you. God, learn your limits and abilities, will you?" This is making me so frustrated. I know their voices, but I don't recall their names much less their faces.

"Who are you, why and how do you know me? Where am I…? I don't like hospitals. More importantly, what's my name, why can't I recall my name?"

"Well… _we_ are your friends, Kotetsu, Izumo and Hayate. We've just completed a mission and we know you because you used to be the kid we would watch over until your father came back form his missions. Yes, you are in the hospital and you can't recall your name because you have slight amnesia. Also, your name's Yugmi Uzumi and you're age 14." The first one said pointing from him to the left and right, so… he's Kotetsu, the one to his left is Izumo and the one to his right is Hayate, right? Did he mention my father, how do they know my father, I miss my father so much, if only he was here.

"Okay… how do you know… my father? That doesn't make any sense at all much less do I understand what you're saying."

"That's the problem of your minor concussion; your brain is unable to comprehend what I'm trying to say. It's only normal since you suffered such a blow to your head. Anyway, don't worry about your father right now, you should rest some."

"Rest, you expect me to rest when I don't even know who or where my father is? Also, there's no point in resting if I'm in too much pain to do so. God… my head's killing me… why can't I just die!?"

"..You know… your father's fine and sleeping is easy when you're under a Genjutsu. Why would you want to die when you've accomplished so much in such little time?"

"What…what are you saying, what accomplishments?"

"Huh… so many questions, you're worse then Ikibi with the questions; why so many questions?"

"Why so many questions, because there are several and several I need answers to. Who's Ikibi, some kind of friend?"

"Here, Kotetsu, I'll explain since she's so tiring. Ikibi is the squad leader of the torture and interrogation wing of ANBU. What other questions do you have that need answers?" The person to Kotetsu's left, Izumo, said.

"Ah, thank you, I knew she had amnesia, but I wasn't prepared to be bombarded by so many questions. At least she can still talk and her brain is active."

"You forgot to tell me what's so important that I've accomplished."

"You seriously want to die after you made ANBU like, a month ago; particularly your age, 14… there's only one person who did that and he left the village."

"I accomplished… that… am I really _that _able, _that _**able?"**

"Yeah, you are, know relax and get some sleep, you'll need it."

"….Huh, what's that suppose-" I'm suddenly tired and exhausted, did they really use a Genjutsu on me?

A/N: Well, there you have it people, the first chapter to my multi-chapter story. I haven't decided what to do with Yugmi yet or the parings for this story. If there anything that needs to be fixed or something you liked, tell me! Ja ne!


End file.
